The Upstate KIDS Follow-Up study began contacting all participants in October 2015 for continuing the study in the this new follow-up phase. All efforts has been to increase response rates. A data coordinating center (DCC) developed a new website for online data collection and data management. The home visit component of the study which will include biospecimen collection are is targeted to commence fall 2016. Data collection will continue through 2019. The logistics of home visits have been finalized and IRB approval received to move forward. Website updates and Facebook posts have been made regularly to give information about the study and about the publications from the first phase of the study.